Destinos Cruzados
by esdlas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la batalla se perdiese? ¿Hasta qué punto habrían cambiado las cosas? Para poder saber lo que alguien está dispuesto a hacer por su verdadero amor, tendrán que leer el fic. Soul/Maka;Black Star/Tsubaki; Kid/Chrona - Ligero OoC en algunos personajes
1. Chapter 1

DESTINOS CRUZADOS

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! ^^<strong>

**Bueno pues aquí llego con mi primer fic de Soul Eater! y por supuesto será un Soul x Maka definitivamente jejeje xD**

**Espero que os guste el prólogo, aunque se que es muy cortito, pero para eso están los prólogos para que la gente se enganche con la historia y necesite saber más xD**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen TT^TT...pertenecen al gran genio Atsushi Okubo; si me perteneciesen os aseguro que el SoulxMaka dominaría la historia xD**

**En fin, para terminar me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y si os ha gustado y quereis saber más...pero no seas muy críticos, que es mi primer fic de Soul Eater. Los personajes tendrán un ligero OoC...aunque no será mucho xD**

**Sin más que decir, aquí os dejo mi primer fic de Soul Eater, espero que os guste. Espero vuestros reviews =D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>El destino ayuda a quien lo acepta y arrastra a quienes se resisten"<strong>

**Lucio Anneo Séneca**

Prólogo

**GENERAL POV**

Hacía ya varios años que la guerra del Shibusen contra el ejército de brujas de Medusa había comenzado. Nuestros protagonistas comenzaron su dura lucha contra las brujas Medusa y Aracne; y Asura el kishin. Pero, ¿y si en lugar de ganar la batalla contra Asura, la peliceniza hubiese fallado?; ¿qué pasaría si el coraje no hubiera bastado?...la verdad es que ese día nuestros chicos lo dieron todo…pero no fue suficiente.

En la actualidad, reina el caos, la locura y el desorden. Brujas y demonios campan a sus anchas destruyéndolo todo a su paso y dejando una estala tras ellos de muerte y desolación.

Por otro lado, en el Shibusen se respira el miedo y la desmoralización por parte de los alumnos, que poco a poco van perdiendo la cordura en un desesperado intento de no caer en las garras del enemigo.

Y la pregunta que puede estar rondando en tu cabeza sería, ¿cómo se ha llegado a esta situación?...la respuesta es muy sencilla, por amor. Sí, así es, pero no por un amor de los que son pasajeros, sino un amor verdadero y puro. Uno que durará toda la vida. Hablamos de un amor que te haría dar la vida por la persona a la que amas.

Por lo tanto, tendremos que retroceder para saber qué falló para que se perdiera la batalla y el mundo se esté sumiendo lentamente en la locura y oscuridad.

**continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINOS CRUZADOS

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! ^^<strong>

**Bueno, para empezar quiero agradecer a Yuduki y a the-lady-of-darkness-97 por sus reviews. Gracias a vuestros reviews me he dado prisa en terminar el primer capi...aunque tengo que mejorar la parte de los diálogos, además de intentar hacer un poco más largos los capis. Para el próximo prometo mejorar xD**

****Disclaimer: Como ya dije en el capi anterior, desgraciadamente Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen TT^TT...pertenecen al gran genio Atsushi Okubo; si me perteneciesen os aseguro que el SoulxMaka dominaría la historia xD****

****Por cierto, no podré actualizar el fic tan rápido como he hecho con este capi, ya que me voy de vacaciones durante 3 semanas...lo siento, pero intentaré subirlo en cuanto llegue.****

****P.D: Me gustaría saber sus opiniones por lo que espero vuestros reviews =D****

****Espero que os guste el capi. Nos leemos! :)****

* * *

><p>"<strong>El destino ayuda a quien lo acepta y arrastra a quienes se resisten"<strong>

**Lucio Anneo Séneca**

Capítulo 1

**GENERAL POV**

_FLASHBACK_

"IMPOSIBLE". Esa era la palabra que Kid y Black Star sólo podían pensar. Después de todos los ataques que le habían lanzado, Asura, seguía como si nada. Porque esa era la palabra, nada, ni un sólo rasguño consiguieron hacerle. Lo intentaron todo, incluso lanzaron ataques que nunca antes hicieron. Pero no sirvió de nada y los nervios estaban empezando a hacer de las suyas.

Cada cierto tiempo, daban un ligero vistazo hacia sus amigos, para cerciorarse de que seguían bien. Pero la realidad era que no estaban seguros de lo que estaría pasando en la mente de Soul.

Luego del desmayo del albino, Maka estaba intentando contactar de nuevo con el alma de Soul. Pero para ello, debía entrar en un estado de concentración altísimo, por lo que no podría defenderse en caso de ataque. Así que Black Star y Kid tenían que retener al kishin hasta la vuelta de Soul, cosa que empezaba a convertirse en una tarea casi imposible.

-Eyyy rayitas, ¿es que ya no puedes continuar?- preguntó Black con su habitual tono de superioridad.

-¡Ja! Yo creía que alguien tan asimétrico como tú se habría dado por vencido mucho antes.

-¡Nyajajaja! No temas mortal, que el gran ORE-SAMA te demostrará que superará a los dioses, empezando por acabar con este ser tan despreciable.

Tras esto, una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa, surcó sus caras. Sí, estaban malheridos y no sabían si resistirían mucho más, pero su amistad, la llevarían hasta el final.

-Tsubaki- llamó el peliazul.

-¿Qué ocurre Black Star?- respondió la morena con su amabilidad característica.

-Vamos a demostrarle a ese flacucho, quién superará a los dioses.

Durante todo el tiempo en que esto pasaba, Asura no hizo movimiento alguno. Al principio entendía que se sintieran derrotados, pesimistas. Pero, cuando el ánimo y valentía volvió a ellos, empezó a inquietarse, ya que…eso no era lo que debía estar pasando.

-Estúpidos- empezó a decir el demonio- si creéis que con esa falsa fachada podréis vencerme, estáis muy equivocados.

En ese preciso instante, Asura empezó de nuevo el ataque. Con una rapidez que los chicos no habían visto antes, el kishin se acercó hasta Kid y le dio un golpe en el estómago que no pudo esquivar. Dejándolo casi inconsciente en el acto.

-¡Kid!- gritaron las hermanas Thompson al unísono.

Black Star ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ya que Asura le lanzó un ataque directo que lo hizo volar por los aires. Momento que volvió a usar el enemigo para golpearlo repetidas veces, hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Tras terminar con Black, el kishin lanzó su último ataque contra el joven shinigami y sus armas.

Una sonrisa histérica se formó entonces en los labios de Asura. Había vencido, ese era el sentimiento que tenía, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Soul y Maka estaban volviendo en sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Soul?- preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Claro, mejor que nunca- dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón- al fin y al cabo tú has confiado en mí y no me perdonaría el fallarte Maka.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de su meister, la cual giró rápidamente su rostro para que su compañero no notase el rubor que tenía.

-Mooo Soul, deja de decir tonterías- Debemos concentrarnos al máximo para…- la joven se detuvo al instante. Su respiración se empezó a agitar y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Maka?...Ey Maka, ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te encuentras bien?

Ante el silencio y el estado de la chica, el joven albino empezó a preocuparse seriamente. La agarró del hombro e intentó que reaccionara agitándola un poco, pero sin lastimarla.

Como seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna de la chica, dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar del que Maka no podía despegar la vista, y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, respiración y sin saber cómo debería reaccionar.

**continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINOS CRUZADOS

Hola de nuevo! ^^

Sé que es imperdonable tardar 2 años en actualizar…pero es que la verdad he estado muy liada…no tengo perdón alguno lo sé, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca jejeje… ^^U

Bueno, para empezar quiero agradecer a WK Klyde, a the-lady-of-darkness-97, Sir Warren y a kuroneko-evans por sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Como ya dije en el capi anterior, desgraciadamente Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen TT^TT...pertenecen al gran genio Atsushi Okubo; si me perteneciesen os aseguro que el SoulxMaka dominaría la historia xD

Este lo he hecho más largo que el anterior y he terminado con el flashback…en un intento desesperado de volver a captar vuestra atención con la historia xD

P.D: Me gustaría saber sus opiniones por lo que espero vuestros reviews =D

Espero que os guste el capi. Nos leemos! (Esta vez prometo no tardar tanto xD) :)

"**El destino ayuda a quien lo acepta y arrastra a quienes se resisten"**

**Lucio Anneo Séneca**

Capítulo 2

**GENERAL POV**

_FLASHBACK_

El odio estaba empezando a nublar sus sentidos y era comprensible, ya que la imagen de sus amigos, sus compañeros, incluso podría decir hermanos, tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y casi muertos, estaba haciendo que no pudiese pensar con claridad.

El corazón del albino empezó a latir rápidamente, y al igual que su meister, su respiración empezó a ser agitada. Llegando al punto de casi olvidar cómo obtener oxígeno para sus pulmones.

El estado de nuestro albino era estar casi al borde de la histeria, pero la verdad es que Maka, no se encontraba en una situación mejor.

La chica no quería perder a nadie más, es decir, si perdiese a cualquiera de sus amigos, se moriría. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por cualquiera de la de ellos, porque todos eran una familia, con sus pequeñas y grandes discusiones, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

De los ojos jades, que serían capaces de hechizar hasta al más duro de los hombres, empezaron a salir lágrimas. A pesar de aparentar ante todos ser una chica fuerte, su coraza, su fachada…se destrozó tras esto; ya que la situación en la que se encontraba, la superaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Por su parte, Asura, miraba divertido la situación. Lo cierto era que la chica peliceniza le había llamado la atención. Esa reacción por parte de Maka, no era lo que él esperaba…era mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la rubia de repente, captando la tención de los dos chicos que se encontraban despiertos en ese momento.

-… - no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del demonio.

-Te he dicho, que por qué lo has hecho – las palabras de la chica empezaban a denotar odio.

Soul no lograba descifrar qué era lo que intentaba conseguir Maka con todo eso. Y de pronto la chica explotó…

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo que no tiene ni la más ligera idea de lo que significa la familia, la amistad o tener a la persona a la que amas a tu lado! – nadie se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo por parte de la joven, por lo que ninguno esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Se formó un silencio pesado, que estaba mezclado con la presión del ambiente, que era cada vez mayor.

La rabia que Maka estaba acumulando era demasiada, se notaba a legua la molestia que le causaba la indiferencia que demostraba el kishin. Soul por su parte, no sabía muy bien a qué había venido esa confesión de la rubia, pero desde luego no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablarlo, así que tendría que esperar hasta vencer al demonio para preguntarle a Maka.

De repente, Maka se levantó rápidamente del suelo, corriendo hacia Asura con todas sus fuerzas. El odio que sentía por él, era indescriptible. Soul no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su técnico, fue incapaz de reaccionar en ese momento.

La chica iba decidida a por el demonio, pero claro, sin arma alguna…solo tenía su fuerza. El kishin no se movió de su lugar, esperaba la llegada de la joven. Cuando llegó a su posición, la ojiverde fue a darle un puñetazo, a lo que Asura agarró el puño de Maka e hizo que se girara, atrapándola en el acto.

-¡Maka! – fue lo único que hizo Soul; gritar s nombre al verla en las garras de su enemigo.

Una sonrisa lobuna cruzó entonces la cara de Asura. Acercó su rostro al frágil cuello de la chica y aspiró su aroma.

-¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó el albino. Su cara era de odio puro.

-Mmmm… - sonrió el moreno - ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

La pobre chica no paraba de temblar por la frustración que sentía al verse atrapada, sin poder hacer nada por alejarse del demonio.

Asura se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró algo que Soul no llegó a oír, pero que a juzgar por la cara de su técnico, no sería nada bueno, eso seguro.

-No…no serías capaz… - la voz de Maka parecía resquebrajarse, apenas era más que un susurro.

-¿No lo crees? – respondió pasivamente Asura.

Soul no entendía nada, por una parte no pudo enterarse apenas de la conversación; y la ira que sentía por la escena que tenía delante no ayudaba nada.

-Bueno…está bien – continuó el demonio después de un largo silencio – en ese caso, tendré que hacerte una pequeña demostración – terminó diciendo al tiempo en que ponía una diabólica sonrisa.

Acto seguido empezó a lanzar ataques hacia Soul, el cual no pudo esquivar ni el primero. Los golpes del cuerpo del joven contra el suelo y los escombros, retumbaban como si se quebraran piedras. Maka observaba aterrorizada la escena, intentando zafarse del agarre del kishin, cosa que no logró. No podía dejar de pensar que Soul iba a morir por su culpa…hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

-¡Basta! ¡Para, para! – comenzó a gritar la rubia con gran desesperación, hasta que pudo con sus súplicas captar la atención del demonio.

-¿Me crees capaza ahora? – se sonrió, desde luego estaba disfrutando mucho con la reacción de la chica…y le gustaba este juego.

Soul a duras penas estaba empezando a recobrar el sentido, pero estaba tan malherido…que apenas podía moverse o hablar.

-Ma…Maka… - atinó a susurrar.

La pobre ojiverde estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, cosa que era inimaginable para ella…

-Está bien – salió de los labios de la chica – iré contigo…

Asura estaba deleitándose verdaderamente de la situación, la joven técnico era un auténtico enigma para él.

-Muy bien – dijo el moreno soltando a Maka de su agarre.

Y para sorpresa de Soul…Maka no escapó. Se quedó allí inmóvil, al lado del despreciable demonio.

-Maka…¿por qué? – Soul estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y a punto de desmayarse.

-Nos vamos – dijo Asura, a lo que Maka asintió con la cabeza; se giró hacia Soul para verlo una vez más antes de marcharse.

-Adiós Soul – el pobre albino no salía de su asombro, pero fue lo último que pudo escuchar. Además su vista se nublaba más y más por momentos, sin embargo logró ver que Maka le dijo algo más, que no pudo entender. Lo último que consiguió ver, fue la imagen de la rubia desapareciendo en un portal junto con Asura…antes de perder el conocimiento.

_FIN DEL_ _FLASHBACK_

Espero que os haya gustado…y tengáis curiosidad por saber cómo continúa :)

Un abrazo para tod s! :3


End file.
